Mon Protecteur
by Lynx Gunning
Summary: Another "Kagome catches Kikyo and Inu-yasha together and get all depressed until Sessho-maru finds her and promises to protect her till the end. Blah blah blah" Yes, it's a SessxKag fic.


Haven't written an anime fic in, like, forever. This oughtta be interesting.  
  
For once, my horse calendar won't do my disclaimer. The world is coming to an end.  
  
I don't own Inu-yasha. Duh. I'm American. I only got a binder with Miroku's picture on it. 'Cause I'm a loser.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
'I should've known he could never love me. He could never forget *her*. If she is his choice, then he can't have me, too!' Kagome's eyes burned with tears as she stumbled through the forest towards the well. She was going home, for good. Inu-yasha had obviously chosen that undead bitch over her, so she wasn't going to waste her time helping him find the Shikon shards anymore. He'd have to find a way to do that on his own.  
  
She wasn't watching. She should have been, but she wasn't. How could anyone not see that branch right in front of their face? She didn't. Stupid. Or preoccupied. Either way, she wasn't conscious long enough afterwards to contemplate it. The saving blackness swept over her even before she hit the ground. Thank God.  
  
~~~  
  
It was still dark out when Kagome awoke. The moon had set, and she had awoken into the pitch dark of night just before dawn. She wasn't alone, however.  
  
"I see he's overlooked you again." That cold voice. So familiar. But Kagome's head hurt too much for her to make the connection. Damn migraine. Stupid tree.  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome demanded so quietly she could barely hear her own voice.  
  
"Don't get the impression that I do. It amuses me."  
  
Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"He has a one-track mind. I would have expected you to have that figured out by now. Maybe I gave you too much credit. You can't be that intelligent. . . running into trees the way you do."  
  
He was making fun of her. 'Damn you Sessho-maru.' She tried to stand, but only suceeded in falling back to the ground. "If you're going to kill me, then kill me. If not, then leave."  
  
"And who gave you the right to order me around? I don't think I will do either."  
  
That wasn't like him. 'I thought he wanted me dead. He sure made it seem that way. So if he won't kill me and he won't leave, is he just going to stand here until I die of this headache?' Strange moment to be sarcastic. "Then what *will* you do?"  
  
"If you are not his, then. . ." Sessho-maru trailed off, deciding against telling this incompetent human at the last minute.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I've changed my mind. I don't think I will tell you."  
  
'Conceited bastard,' thought Kagome contemptably. But before she could speak her mind, Sessho-maru drew his hand back and knocked her across the side of her skull, knocking her unconcious again.  
  
~~~  
  
It could have been hours, or even days. But one evening, Kagome woke to find herself in a large room--not incredibly huge, only about 11' x 13'-- that was completely done up in greens and birchwood. There were about two windows on the short wall of the room, placed only a foot and a half above the floor, and one unnecessarily long window on the long wall. Opposite the long window was a broad birchwood door, carved and painted with a green, Western-style dragon.  
  
Kagome heard muffled voices just outside her door, and she strained to catch what they were saying. One was definately Sessho-maru, and he seemed angry.  
  
"Your opinion does not concern me, Haru. I will do whatever I damn well please!"  
  
Sessho-maru's tormentor, a kamo-youkai (A/N: A duck demon, for those who don't know. Ooooh. . . a duck demon. I'm terrified! :screams and runs as Haru attempts to kill me:) with a deep voice and an unstable mind, replied calmly, "No, you can't, Sessho-maru. My brother, Yoshimitsu, and the other Lords will not be so accepting as you and I."  
  
"Who said you were accepting? Yoshimitsu can do as he pleases. But the miko is mine, and I will do with her what I want."  
  
"Have it your way," Haru hissed, "but you will regret it."  
  
Kagome heard Sessho-maru sigh, and the door opened. Kagome tried to pretend to be asleep, but that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Don't bother. I know you're awake. And you heard everything Haru and I said, I suppose?"  
  
Kagome nodded fearfully.  
  
"Pay no attention to Haru. Just because he threatens me, it doesn't mean anything will happen. I'll do everything in my power to keep Yoshimitsu away from you. You might actually live through this." With that, Sessho- maru left, quietly shutting the door.  
  
"He would protect me?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
That was short. Sorry. My bad?  
  
I luvs my Haru! Just so's you knows: Haru is mine! My ducky! All mine! Not yours. MINE! And so is Yoshimitsu, but I don't like him, so ya'll can have 'im if you want 'im. But Haru is mine.  
  
Haru: Yes. I am HERS. Not yours. Hers. Get the picture? 


End file.
